Opening Forbidden Doors
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***SMUT*** SEQUEL TO KNOCKING ON FORBIDDEN DOORS...NOT SLASH! Involves a threesome! Enter at your own risk


It's Sunday morning when you wake up and stretch out in the bed, noticing your boyfriend Logan Mitchell isn't there. If this was any other Sunday you would close your eyes and roll back over, content to stay in bed til noon, but you're excited because today Logan is taking you for private surf lessons. You love the beach, always have since you moved to L.A. four years ago and surfing is something you always wanted to try. Today your chance has finally come and with a smile, you leap up out of the bed excitedly.

After brushing your teeth and showering, you change into your new pink bikini and on top of that you slide on a pair of denim shorts and a loose black shirt that hangs off your shoulder. You decide to let your hair dry naturally straight considering it's going to get wet again in a little while. After slipping on a pair of black flip flops, you descend the steps, calling out, "Baby, where are you?" as you go. Your feet hit the regular floor and you skip through the living room and dining room until you see your brunette man sitting at the breakfast nook. "Mornin' baby", you greet him from behind with your arms around his shoulders. You place a quick kiss on his cheek then he turns around to face you.

"Someone is cheerful today", Logan says with a smile.

"Uhh yeah", you say flinging your arms out to the sides as if he doesn't know. "Today's the day!"

"Ummm", he says with a nervous look on his face. He's quiet for a few seconds as he chews on his lip. "Babe, I know you've been so excited, but-", you can tell he's about to deliver some bad news.

You place your hands on your hips, trying to brace yourself for whatever it is he's about to tell you. "But what Logan?", you ask.

Logan just loves you so much that he doesn't like when you're disappointed, and hates being the bearer of bad news, so he just points his finger towards the window across the room. Your gaze moves to the large window where the vertical blinds are moved to the side, and even though it's daytime, outside it's dark and cloudy. A streak of lightning flashes across the sky, and you feel your stomach drop.

"Uggghhhh", you groan and stamp your foot like a kid. Crossing your arms over your chest, you take a deep breath and try to keep yourself calm. It's not often that you're looking forward to something and this just plain sucks. Logan can't help himself, you look so cute standing there pouting, he makes his way to you and pulls you into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby", he says softly.

You lean into his chest and sigh, wrapping your arms around his waist. "I could have stayed in bed", you murmur. "Now I'm up and there's nothing to do."

"Hmmm", he utters and you feel the vibrations from his chest on your cheek. You lean your head back to look up at the man you adore so much. He's got messy bed head, his dark brown hair is sticking up in all different directions. Your eyes trails down his face starting at the chocolate brown eyes down to the adorable dimples in his cheeks, and lastly to his lips that just so happen to be curved up to one side in his signature crooked smile. Not even a split second after a kiss is placed on your nose, his hands are at your sides, tickling you.

Various screams and giggles can be heard from you as you try to wiggle and squirm free from him, and when you finally get a chance you sprint towards the living room out of breath. You turn back in the direction you came from and see Logan heading your way, his eyebrows wiggling. "Logan. No!", you shriek getting prepared to run again.

His hands fall in defense as he takes a few more steps toward you. "Relax. I was just gonna say we could fool around on the couch like horny teenagers." He smirks and bites his lip in that oh so sexy way that gets your every time.

You think it over; you're already awake and showered, and today does happen to be Sunday and stormy. The idea of a lazy, slow lovemaking session is quite enticing. "I don't know", you play coy with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Aww come on", he says not even giving you a chance as he closes the distance between you and sucks at the thin skin of your neck as his fingers run up and down your sides. His lips come up your jaw to your mouth, sneaking it's way inside, and you rest your hands on his hips, letting him guide you around so his back is toward the couch where he falls down against the back of the furniture, pulling you on top of him. Never parting your mouths, you straddle him and start grinding your hips against him all the while your palms make their way up his arms. You moan into his mouth at the hardness of his biceps as his fingertips climb your thighs. Logan takes this opportunity to capture your tongue with his lips and he proceeds to flick his tongue against yours then suck on your tongue.

Your hands trail over his shoulders, then down his torso where you explore his abdomen with your fingers. You've done this many times before, but Logan has recently bulked up and you find it sexy. His hands slide up to massage your ass, the heat of his hands teasing your skin through your shorts. You break the kiss and shove his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. You drag your tongue along the newly exposed skin, every now and then biting down on his salty skin. When your teeth close around his nipple, he somehow manages to flip you over so that you're laying on your back over the length of the couch.

You giggle when you find yourself in this new position, knowing that the raging hard on pressing against your leg is a result of your actions. Logan's not ashamed to admit that he has sensitive nipples and enjoys it when you play with them. "Getting impatient huh?", you tease.

"Shut up", he snarls and takes one harsh nip at your lips while pushing your shirt up to your chin. Then his mouth is at your chest, lining the curve of your breasts with his tongue. His hand sneaks down and unbuttons your shorts, then proceeds to unzip them. His mouth then follows the same trail as his hand and his teeth tug at the stretchy fabric of your bikini bottom and it snaps back on your skin without pain. Logan chuckles darkly as your breath comes out in a huff, his fingertips now dancing along the soft skin of your thighs, inching ever so slowly up closer to your core. A tiny moan escapes your lips when his fingers meet their destination. Just as you're about to tell him you need more, the doorbell rings, bringing everything to a halt.

Logan jerks up away from you saying, "I better get that."

"No stay", you ask him.

"It could be important babe", he says as he zips and buttons your shorts back up, then pulls your shirt back down. With a leap, he's up off the couch and on his way to the door.

"Go away", you yell to the door, not caring who is on the other side of it. First your surfing lesson was cancelled, and now just when things were starting to get good with Logan, it was interrupted.

Logan stands with his hand on the doorknob now, he turns around and shakes his head at you, and lets out a small laugh before opening the door. You quickly sit up and adjust your clothes to the best of your ability and flip the t.v. on when you hear. "Hi". You look up to see it's Kendall and your face instantly heats up in embarrassment.

You whisper your own greeting back then focus your gaze on the t.v. This is the first time you've seen him since last month, when Logan shocked you with a special "surprise" one day when you came home late from work. That surprise had consisted of Kendall joining in on one of yours and Logan's intimate moments. At first you were quite shy but eventually you relaxed into it, and by the end of it you knew you'd never be the same again. Logan always did like that quality about you, that you're not afraid to try new things, but that was something you never even seriously thought about. And since it happened, you have thought about it countless times, unbeknownst to your boyfriend. The two of you had never even talked about it.

And now here is the tall blonde who has been the star of your fantasies more often than not lately, breezing right past you nonchalantly. You pick Logan's shirt off the floor and toss it to him with haste, giggling at the red marks decorating his chest that your mouth did just minutes earlier. You sneek a glance to Kendall hoping he hasn't caught on to what had been going on before he rang the doorbell, but the glint in his piercing green eyes and the smirk on his face as his eyes dart back and forth between you and Logan, tells you he knows.

Suddenly you feel like it's hard to breathe. Kendall's scent fills your nose, and memories of that night flood your head. Your body is worked up and if you don't get out of here you're going to go insane. You stand up and start heading towards the staircase. "Logan I'm gonna go take a nap", you call towards the kitchen where the pair seemed to have disappeared to.

"K babe", his response comes when you're already halfway up the stairs. Once you get to your bedroom, you flop down and curl up on your side and let your mind run free until you drift off to sleep.

You are woken by soft kisses being placed up your back, your shirt being lifted inch by inch. "Mmmm", you coo and lazily lay there. A hand lightly grazes over the curve of your ass, then up and over your hip, coming to run down the front of your center roughly over your denim shorts and trailing down your thigh and back up around before ascending the back of your legs. The mouth has now made it's way to your neck, sucking at the skin just below your earlobe. "Mmm Logan", you moan and reach behind you to grip onto the hand now tracing patterns over the bare skin of your abdomen.

"Babe", you hear come from what seems like a few feet away you on the other side of the bed, the side unoccupied by a body. Your eyes open and focus in on Logan, confirming that he's definitely a few feet away from you. Your body tenses but there's still someone behind you on the bed and you turn your head slightly to see the familiar mane of blonde hair. You're shocked but not mad. You turn back towards Logan, who is looking at you expectantly. Your mind frantically searches your brain for something to say, but you can't come up with anything. It's a double edged sword; you're afraid to admit that you want what you think is on his mind, and on the other hand you're too damn afraid to say no. You need what you see lingering in those seductive brown eyes of his.

"Yes or no?", Logan asks you. You sneak another peek at Kendall, and are totally captivated by the darkened shade of his eyes.

Turning your head, you close your eyes and take a deep breath before whispering, "Yes." Your heart starts thumping wildly in your chest at your response but it's too late to back out now. Desire has spread through your veins like fire. You watch as something clouds your boyfriend's eyes and he climbs up onto the bed. Logan nudges you over onto your back and kisses you, all the while lifting your shirt up and taking it off once it reaches your chin. Logan's mouth descends your body until he's at the waistband of your shorts. Just as easily as he unfastened them earlier, he does once again, sliding his lips over each new patch of exposed skin, all the way down to your feet.

Meanwhile, a hand placed upon your cheek forces your eyes to open and Kendall is hesitantly lowering his face to yours, almost as if he's waiting for you to turn away or to back out of the so called-deal. But you do him one better. Kendall is always such a gentleman, but you want to see a rougher side to him. Not thinking twice, you reach up and snake your hand around the back of his head and pull his face to yours. When his lips cover yours, you realize you missed his kisses. Kendall taps the roof of your mouth with his tongue several times before swirling his tongue around yours. His kiss has you distracted but you feel the short tug at each side of your bikini, then the fabric is slid out from under you and disarded.

All too soon the contact is broken and you watch as Kendall sits beside you on the bed, and Logan moves to the top half of your body. With his eyes fixed on yours, he reaches first behind your neck to untie the strings of the bathing suit top, then helps lift you up with one of his arms to effortlessly undo the ones at your back. When you're laying back against the mattress, Logan removes the last piece of clothing, leaving your body fully exposed. All of a sudden you feel shy and anxious, and you bring your thighs together, trying to hide your body, but Logan has a different plan.

He chuckles and licks his lips, then you feel his hand nudging your legs open. Logan runs a finger down your slit and stops at your entrance. With a smirk, he pulls his finger away and sticks it into his mouth. "So wet already", he says, then turns to Kendall. "She's all yours".

Your nerves start to get the best of you, you heartbeat picks up even more now and you feel your body start to tremble. You don't really know what to expect, but are you really going to go through with this? To hell with your head, today you're going to let your body make the decisions.

Logan climbs off you and you watch as he gets completely off of the bed and takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. You feel self-conscious, and Logan nods his head toward Kendall, signalling for you to avert your attention to him. Kendall is stripped down to just his boxers and you're quite surprised to see how much his body has changed since last month. His muscles are more defined and there's a new tattoo adorning the bicep of his right arm. You can't help the tightening of your womb at the sight of his tattoos, they're sexy as all get out.

Kendall looks at you tenderly. His eyes don't go further than your face, and you can see the apprehension reflecting in his eyes, so you nod your head to let him know it's okay. He places a knee on each side of your waist and lowers his body down to yours, dragging his lips up your neck, to just below one of your ears. His breath tickles as he whispers, "We don't have to do this is you don't want to." You lift both your arms up around his neck and pull this not so unfamiliar man closer to you.

"I want to", you tell him. Your assurance was all he needed, because in one swoop, his lips come crashing down to yours, where he tugs at your bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside your mouth. This kiss is all about turning you on, the way his tongue slides around teasing yours. You weave your fingers into his hair, and gasp when one of his hands closes around your breast. He kneads it before taking your nipple between his thumb and forefinger and lightly pulling at it, twisting it, causing a spark to shoot through you, straight down to your core.

Kendall's kiss travels down your neck, to your neglected breast. His lips close around the hardened bud and you can't help but to cry out a little. The last time you and Kendall were intimate like this, he was fully clothed. Right now, the heaviness of his erection lays against your thigh, and your curiosity peaks. You reach into his boxers and wrap your hand around him, feeling him for the first time. You've pretty much forgotten that you have a boyfriend and he's in the room. It's not that Logan isn't a good lover, this is different; it's thrilling and exciting, something new.

Kendall groans, but continues playing with your breasts until you feel the moisture seeping from his cock as you swipe your thumb over the head after pumping him a few times. Kendall's member is hard, thick, long, and smooth as silk, and you're wondering what he tastes like. With a gentle motion, he takes your hand from him and shimmies down your body, until his head is flush with your sex.

His lips and teeth graze the thin skin at the juncture of your thighs, then he blows his breath over you making you squirm a little bit. He seems to get amusement out of tantalizing you, and it's not until you ask, "Please", that the wet heat of Kendall's tongue glides up and down your slick folds. He does this, pushing his tongue deeper until he finds your clit. You jerk against your will, you're so worked up that it's swollen and extra sensitive.

Kendall's dark chuckle makes you grab at his hair not so nicely and you turn your head towards Logan. His body is relaxed as he watches what's happening, but the taut expression on his face and how he bites his lip and the look in his eyes tells a different story. The emotion is unrecognizable but you can tell Logan is enjoying this.

Your skin begins to tingle, all the way from the tips of your toes to your fingers as the pleasure builds, and it's intense, almost painful. You arch your hips up into Kendall's face, seeking more friction, and he takes this opportunity to insert two fingers inside of you. You whimper when he finds your sweet spot and flicks your clit faster with his tongue. "Oh my...", you try but can't seem to form words. Deep in your womb is a tightening that's so intense that it's almost painful.

You're teetering on the edge, about to succumb to the darkness when you feel Logan's lips on yours. "Come, baby", he coaxes and that's all you need. His mouth swallows your moans of ecstasy as your orgasm takes you over.

When you come back down, your whole body is quivering, and you're still hot with need, regardless of what just occurred. The promise of more to come has your senses on alert and somehow Logan pulls you up onto your knees and kisses you. His kiss is full of arousal and as he breaks it, he tells you, "This is so fucking hot". He looks at Kendall, who is now splayed out on his back on the mattress and they both nod, seeming to understand what the other is saying without speaking. "Get on top of him", Logan tells you and at first you're not sure if he's joking until he's gently pushing you in that direction. You straddle Kendall, placing your legs on either side of his waist and Kendall takes your hands in his. Logan's hands lift you up at your hips and position you just over the tip of Kendall's cock. Before you have a chance to even think about it, Logan's hands are urging you down on Kendall, and you're helpless against the delicious way he fills you, emitting a long, drawn out moan from you.

You close your eyes and lean back into Logan's chest, his hands come up to your breasts and you turn your head as much as you can, inviting him for a kiss. Logan's lips meet yours roughly, and when he does that little trick with his tongue that you love so much, you can't help but to grind down onto Kendall. Kendall groans and Logan pulls away, moving his hands to your shoulders to steady you. He licks the shell of your ear before saying, "I want to watch", then bites the lobe before climbing off and going back to the chair.

You open your eyes and gaze at Kendall, he looks so enticing underneath of you. His eyes are blazing with lust and he's chewing on his lower lip, the strength with which he's holding your hands is a lot, and he wants this as much as you do. You take your hands from his and place them on his abdomen to give you leverage and you lift up off of him, until he's almost completely out of you, then you sink back down onto him. You relish in the way his eyes flutter closed, then come back open, and his lips form an O shape. Instead of stopping, you raise back off of Kendall again, and continue doing this, keeping a slow, steady pace.

You look through your lashes at Logan who's now running his palm over the bulge in his jeans. His eyes are half hooded as he watches you fuck his best friend. You run your tongue over your lips and cup your breasts in your hands, knowing it'll drive him crazy. You focus your attention on the blonde who's in the bed with you and start to move a little faster, feeling the ball in the pit of your stomach beginning to knot up. One of his hands is on your hip, guiding you with your movements, the other, that had been leisurely creeping up and down your thigh, moves to your center. WIth the perfect touch, it's only seconds later when the pleasure comes to a peak. Your body tenses up and you're unable to thrust anymore as little sounds pour from your mouth. Kendall pushes up into you so hard and fast that you're bouncing on top of him, as he works you through your second orgasm.

You slump over onto him, and his hands move to your ass as he pumps in and out of you to the best of his ability. You explore his skin with your mouth; sucking, nipping, and biting until Kendall rolls you over so that you're on your back. Your knees are bent, ankles in his large hands as he furiously thrusts into you, hard and fast. "Oh fuck...Kendall", you cry out as each thrust gets rougher, your body scoots further towards the pillows. He's unmerciful, you feel a sense of helplessness, and sweat drips down him; he's a beautiful sight to behold.

You grip onto the bed sheets beside you, and move your eyes to Logan, who's now naked, standing next to the bed. You lift your hand and attempt to crook your finger for him to come, but your appendage falls weakly back to the sheet. He understands though, and is right there with you within the matter of a second. Logan's mouth closes around your nipple and you wrap yours around his cock, offering him some sort of relief. You pump him just the way he likes, revelling in the way his lips suck harder on your nipple.

The pace of Kendall's thrusts decrease, and by the way his cock thickens and twitches inside of you, you know his own release is just out of reach. Once again your gratification is escalating and you're lost in the sensations. Your nails rake their way across Logan's back when the first spasm strikes. Your muscles tightning around Kendall is all he needs to let go and his orgasm enhances yours. Your body stiffens and you moan, "Kendall", as his hips stutter into yours, he's emptying himself into you.

Once he's through, Kendall pulls out and collapses down beside you, and Logan takes his place on top of you, pushing your bangs off of your damp forehead before resting his forehead on yours. Logan eases the bottom of your feet onto the mattress and pushes your legs up, murmuring against your lips, "I need to have you."

"What are you waiting for?", you ask him as you wrap a leg around his waist. Not that you didn't have a good time and enjoy it with Kendall, but Logan is your man after all, he's your home. Logan pushes into you, then brings his mouth down to yours, placing a peck on your lips.

"I love you", he whispers and withdraws himself, before going back in slowly.

"I love you, too", you reply, bringing one hand to cup his cheek, wrapping the other around the back of his neck. You catch his lip between your teeth and suck at it lightly, digging your heel into his butt, urging him to go faster. He's been nothing but gentle with you and you know it's because he's afraid you're sore from Kendall. "I'm okay", you encourage him.

That's all Logan needs to hear before he flips you over onto your stomach and pulls your hips until your ass is up in the air. He spreads your legs and comes between them, slapping your butt and then kneading the flesh with his fingers. You whine and he drops onto your back, his chest pressed to your skin. You feel him pentrate you, sliding into you slowly and your head falls to the pillows in front of you. The way his legs are quivering tells you that he won't be gentle, and he won't last long. Grabbing onto your shoulders, Logan comes up onto his knees behind you and slides himself almost completely out of you. When he pushes back into you, it's nothing short of painful, and you grit your teeth together. Another slam into you has your fingers gripping the edges of the pillowcase. The last slam has Logan slumping onto your back, as he comes, his hips are rocking against your backside. "Damn babe", is all he says as he falls to the bed on the other side of you and closes his eyes.

Your limbs and muscles all feel like rubber, and you sit down, trying to catch your breath. Moments later the only sounds filling the room are those of the two handsome men on either side of you, chests rising and falling slowly, in time with their breaths. You smile smugly and scoot off the bed carefully, as not to awake them as you head for the bathroom to take a shower. You're sore in a few different places, but satisfied beyond anything you've ever felt. Somehow, you know with a quick peek back into the bedroom, this is just the beginning. Of what, you don't know...


End file.
